


Rockabye Baby (Rockabye)

by MercurialComet



Series: 2017 Post-Something Advent [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Sick Character, parental angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Call it love and devotion.Call it the mom’s adoration.Does Iris do bad things? Yes.Does she do them for bad reasons? No.





	Rockabye Baby (Rockabye)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Iris is a bad person. But just because she's a bad person doesn't mean that she didn't care for Madzie. Unlike Valentine, she actually cared about her child and people seem to forget that. This isn't excusing her actions, it's just explaining an extra layer of the complications of every character, and although we don't see Iris much, we can easily see how much she adores Madzie.
> 
> That being said, title and (slightly modified)lyrics come from Rockabye by Clean Bandit

Iris Rouse was a woman with one potential weakness: her god-daughter. She knew this, and Madzie knew that her Aunty loved her, but she never realized how much until it was too late.

 

_ Now she gotta a six year old _

_ Trying to keep them warm _

_ Trying to keep all the cold _

 

Iris was looking through her spellbook, kneeling down next to Madzie in bed with a fever. AS she flipped through the pages, the small warlock looked at ther and smiled, knowing that her Aunty would make sure she felt better. 

 

It took a few minutes, but Iris located the spell and casted it, breaking the fever and curing the illness. “You’re going to have to stay in bed for right now Madzie, do you understand?”. The girl nodded, causing Iris to smile and pat her cheek lovingly.

 

_ When they look in her eyes _

_ They don't know that they’re safe when she says _

 

Madzie was dumb. She knew her Aunty was doing something that she didn’t want Madzie to be apart of. But every time she asked, Aunty Iris always changed the subject.

 

Oh well. She can always ask again later.

 

_ She tells ‘em "ooh love" _

_ No one's ever gonna hurt you, love _

 

Iris messed up, Madzie has Valentine, Iris needs to get Magnus’ spellbook, Madzie needs to be safe and far away from that crazed maniac-

 

_ I'm gonna give you all of my love _

_ Nobody matters like you _

 

Using her blood oath to beg Clarissa to save Madzie was the most innate thing that Iris had ever done in her life. No hesitation, no deliberation over the pros and cons, just fear that Madzie could be hurt and hope that this motley crew could find her before she was.

 

_ She tells ‘em "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life- _

 

Iris never wanted Madzie to have to help her repopulate the warlocks.

 

_ -You're gonna grow and have a good life- _

 

Iris was going to make sure that there were more friends that she would meet in her life.

 

_ -I'm gonna do what I've got to do" _

 

As she landed in the court of the Clave, Iris Rouse conceded to the fact that she had one weakness: her god-daughter named Madzie.

 


End file.
